


Stifling Summer Heat

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, During Canon, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Suggestive Themes, it gets a little spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Sorry just won't cut it. Not after what they had.





	Stifling Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> "Sheep do you even have these two?" "I absolutely do not but that's not gonna stop me."
> 
> Basically, I learned all of this from the event and the WIKI and other ppl telling me about them. So if there are problems with it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Idk what to tell ya. I just kinda vomited it out lmao. There was gonna b a sex scene but I got lazy... (If you want YuriAl nsfw feel free to lemmie know... ;3C )
> 
> EDIT: Fun fact! I got Yurius with the maintenance crystals we got like. Mere hours after I posted this so. Follow your dreams. Write your faves almost banging and they might come home. (Worked with Shiva)

“Your eyes never stray, do they?”

Yurius’s comment snapped him from his most inappropriate gesture- although this was absolutely not the first time they had bathed together.

Ever since they were children, they were inseparable, but the iron spike of responsibility had driven them apart. Yurius’s body had become unfamiliar to him, ropes of muscle that surely couldn’t have been there the last time they did this. 

Stumbling over an apology was pointless, Yurius already nude beside him, stepping into the shining water of the spring.

“Will you not join me? You can get a much better look down here~”

Swallowing back unnecessary comments, Albert huffed as he pulled his shirt over his head. Despite the king’s earlier comment, his own gaze never left Albert’s back, drinking in each well-defined line of muscle. 

Why Yurius would take him to a hot spring in summer made no sense to him, the heat trapped in the balmy air. Humidity was inescapable during this season, they had lived here long enough to know that. “Have you no patience?”

“Well, Perhaps I do. The show from here is quite entertaining.”

Albert couldn’t quell the vibrant color of his face, trying to ignore the feeling of an intense gaze on his back. “Have you not an ounce of restraint?”

Wading through the spring, Albert heard Yurius stride to the edge of the pool, a wet hand running a finger teasingly down the lines of his lower back. “Is that really a question you need to ask? Quite hypocritical, coming from someone like yourself.”

Reminders of past encounters made his skin crawl and blood boil in the most enticing way. He could  _ feel  _ Yurius’s proximity to him, breath somehow still hot in the unrelenting humidity.

It didn't take much for him to hastily remove his trousers, throwing them somewhere in the rocks. Hiding his arousal was a challenge, but he knew any joke Yurius may make in reference to it was in the utmost good faith. 

A wet hand helped him in, the warm water eagerly engulfing him up to his torso. Even in the stifling heat, it was surprisingly relaxing…

“Do you enjoy it? I think reasonable infrastructure could churn quite a profit from these natural wonders.”

“I couldn't agree more, Yurius.”

The king chuckled, hands still refusing to move far from Albert's body. “Well, now that we have that sorted out, let us enjoy our time here.”

“I agree wholeheartedly.” Albert chimed in, finding a natural seat on the rock and leaning against the edge. The warmth surrounding him was comforting, swaddling him in something he couldn’t quite name-

“ _ ACK-” _

Yurius laughed at his reaction, obviously finding great amusement in how Albert’s hair stuck to his face.

Wiping the water away, Albert couldn’t help but notice the taste of salt upon his lips. “...Is this a mineral spring?”

“I very well could be,” Yurius noted. “Why do you ask?”

Albert wished he could force Yurius to look away from him, red now likely coating his face as his companion moved closer and closer. “...It tastes like salt.”

“Does it now?” Yurius was well within his personal space, breath brushing against the water that still clung to his cheeks. “Why don’t I give it a taste myself, Just to see?”

\-----

“So Impatient!” 

“You said we were here to relax!”

Yurius just chuckled, drawing Albert closer to him in their shared bed. “You could always ask! I'm more than willing to provide for you…”

Nerves were getting to him, excitement creeping through him as he tried to hide his red face from his lover. “I don't need to ask because-”

_ Because it's you. _

Yurius just  _ knew.  _ He always seemed to know. Maybe Albert was just that easy- but he was willing to guess otherwise. 

Another chuckle bubbled past his lips, brushing some of the hair from Albert's face. “Still, you needn't not be afraid.”

A pout was likely the most childish response, but it was the best Albert could muster as Yurius leaned forward, pressing kisses against his face. Warm hands pushed up his loose shirt as he did so. 

“And you call me the pervert…”

“I may be promiscuous on occasion, but nowhere near as obscene as you are.” 

A sharp reminder of a few of his past actions cut through his mind. Clearing his throat, Albert leaned forward, trying to take the offensive. Yurius chuckled and relented as Albert returned the earlier favor. It seemed hardly a minute had passed and by then they had accidentally coated each other’s face in saliva. 

“Why are we stalling? Do you not wish to go wine tasting tomorrow?”

Yurius sighed, pressing a teasing kiss to Albert's nose. “You have the uncanny ability to make me delay things… and that will be no problem- wine is good no matter how you feel.”

“I don't know about you, but-”

“Don't worry, nothing too intrusive tonight… I wish to savor you while I can.”

Albert found himself even more flustered at Yurius’s words, trying to sputter something out as Yurius kissed up his neck. 

A soft chuckle broke his creeping arousal, confusion and frustration appearing on his face. “What the hell are you laughing at?!”

Yurius’s brilliant eyes peered up at him, shining even in the dim light of the room. “You taste like salt now.”

“How is that amusing?!”

“Hmm… reminds me of what you may taste like after a long day of training… I would love to take you right after drills…”

Albert was now far beyond comprehension, blinking and sputtering in confusion. “Why would you want to do that?!-”

Yurius cut him off by softly nibbling his neck, tongue darting past his lips to lap at the sensitive skin. 

“Yurius?!”

Stopping his careful actions, Yurius moved away from Albert's shoulder, looking him dead in the eye.

“Albert. There is nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you.”

“That doesn't answer my question.”

“...I like the idea of seeing you thoroughly-”

“ _ Ooookkkaaaayyy  _ that's enough! I don't wanna hear it!”

Yurius tilted his head. “You don't?”

“Nope! Nope! Don't wanna hear your nasty ideas!!”

It took a moment for Yurius to realize that Albert was more teasing than anything- he wasn't mad at Yurius in any way.

“Awwwww… a shame… did you know that I wish to wear one of those uniforms you designed? You would like that, wouldn't you?”

Albert almost squeaked, small sparks coming from his hand as his face flushed an alarming shade of red. “Wh- you would-”

“See? I knew you would like it~” Yurius purred. A controlled hand moved down Albert’s stomach, gently palming at the obvious tent in his pants. Albert really thought he had enough control to keep it a secret huh? 

Sputtering and babbling was doing him no favours. Trying to bring back his ability to speak, he huffed. “You always get what you want, don't you?”

“Obviously. The one I want is you.”

\------

Albert was seemingly the last to hear the news. 

There was no way his legs could carry him fast enough, the halls between couldn’t possibly be longer. 

The slam of the door against the wall announced his presence, storming into Yurius’s chambers like he was the king.

Because after this… he effectively would be. 

“YURIUS-“

His eyes had not settled upon the man before him for even a second before arms closed around him, shout being silenced by the overwhelming care of Yurius’s lips. Every time he would melt into such contact, as if they were one being from the start- but he couldn’t do that now. Resistance was almost painful, sitting with the knowledge that this could be the last-

Yurius’s hands dug into his body, pressing them so close the buttons of their jackets may as well button them together, keeping them so close they could never be separated. 

Even as tongues desperately danced between them, Albert couldn’t help but feel a chill go through him as he realized how exposed they were. The door remained wide open, every motion they made in its line of sight-

Yurius squeezed him tighter, as if he could feel the fear radiating from his mind. Their lips would separate but momentarily for breath, quickly rejoining in a struggle to speak what had gone unsaid. 

“Yurius- Why-“

“You know why-“

Albert couldn’t fit in a response, Yurius’s hands digging into his back. Every point of contact burned- like salt being rubbed in open wounds.

“Why didn’t you?!-“

Yurius’s wouldn’t let him speak for more than a second, refusing to let their lips separate further than the width of a quill. It was as though he could eat the words from his mouth, take them in and hide them somewhere they could remain uncorrupted by time. 

“I’m sorry-”

_ Sorry doesn’t cut it. _

“Albert, I’m sorry-”

**_That doesn’t fucking cut it-_ **

“I know this is sudden-”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU FUCKING TELL ME-”

“This hurts me as much as it hurts you-”

Tears. Honest, salty tears. 

Albert hadn’t tasted such a thing since-

Since that last evening in the summer heat. 

He was  _ crying.  _

Yurius was crying too, but that was irrelevant to him. That didn’t matter- this was all on him anyway.   
  
“Albert, please- I’ll be back, I cannot just leave you alone-”

“WHEN!? WHEN WILL YOU BE BACK THEN?”

Even through the milky veil of tears, Albert saw Yurius look to the side.    
  
“YOU CANNOT JUST ABANDON YOUR KINGDOM!”

_ You cannot just abandon me. _ __  
__  
“Albert-”

“ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING EXCUSES- DID YOU NOT CARE ENOUGH TO SAY A PROPER GOODBYE!?”

_ After everything you won’t even tell me?! _

Yurius sucked in a breath. Maybe it was through the wall of tears, maybe it was the setting sun out the window behind him, but he swore something darkened around the scholar.

“...Albert. Trust me. This will make it much easier.”

“WHAT? WHAT SHIT ARE YOU GOING TO PULL ON ME NOW!?” Before Albert could say much more, Yurius was leaning in to kiss him again. What was he to do? Refuse?

Only then did he taste the tang on Yurius’s mouth. He was not the only one shedding tears- but something cut through that salt-

Before he could say a word, the bitterness flooded his mind.

And he descended into a dead slumber. 

\------   
  
_ Albert.  _

_...Albert…  _

_...Albert, I’m sorry… _

The blinding light of the dawn seared his eyes as he awoke, sitting up suddenly as his mind tried to comprehend-

...That was the past. The memories.    
  
How long had it been? Since Yurius left?

How many months had passed since he moved onto the ship, leaving his country behind, just as Yurius did? 

Years? Yes, must have been a year, at the very least. Plans had been made, funds collected. Approval granted. 

They needed an ambassador. Albert needed to be out. Far, far away from those haunted halls that bore Yurius’s image like a tattoo. 

Rising from the sweat-soaked sheets, Albert changed. He could hear the hustle and bustle in the halls- Oddly active for a temporary pit stop on some abandoned Island.

“Hey!! Uncle Sparky!!!” Vyrn’s voice cut through the thick wood of the door with ease, Alber sighing at the nickname as he pulled on his boots.

“Yes?”

A softer voice piped up from the hall, Obviously Lyrias. “There’s someone you need to see on the deck!”

“Just a minute and I’ll be there.” He called out to them. Mentally cursing his awful luck. It was probably another shitty bureaucrat or some other fancy ass official that wanted in on the politics of Levin…

Not like he could put off such a meeting forever. Slinging his sword onto his belt, he finally made his way to the hall, Vyrn and Lyria eagerly awaiting him. 

“Alright, take me to this visitor.”

Lyria nodded enthusiastically, Vyrn acting oddly… Not like he wished to waste the energy to pay it much mind anyway. 

“He’s just up on the deck!”

Nodding, he just dutifully followed her, avoiding the dozens of others moving down the halls.    
  
The sun was even brighter on deck, a suffocating humidity preventing any sort of relief from the heat. Hopefully this would be done with quickly…

“Here! Towards the dock!!”

Albert was much too distracted by the sheer amount of things being loaded- how on earth could so many crates be sitting around some tiny islet? 

“Mister! Here’s Albert, just like you wanted!”

Blinking the sun glare from his eyes, Albert turned to look at the man he would be negotiating with-

A familiar hand reached up to softly pat the young girl’s head, an even more familiar voice filling his ears.

“Thank you, young miss. It’s been a very, very long time since I’ve seen my Thunderswift Lord.”

He would not forget that voice until the day he died, he was sure of it. 

His unforgettable chuckle filled the humid air, something now akin to a breeze. The way he spoke, how that name flooded from his mouth…

“It’s been… So long…”

“It has.”

“.... _ Yurius…” _

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of typos I found while editing is INSANE I had no idea what was going on with that
> 
> Anyway, feel free to leave a comment Or kudo!!
> 
> Also Hit me up on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep?lang=en) If you wanna chat!!
> 
> Thanks a ton for reading!!!


End file.
